The invention relates to a power tool comprising a working tool that is driven by a two-stroke engine. The two-stroke engine comprises a cylinder having a combustion chamber arranged therein. The combustion chamber is delimited by a piston, wherein the piston is movably supported within the cylinder in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the cylinder and drives by means of a connecting rod a crankshaft that is rotatably supported about an axis of rotation in the crankcase. In at least one position of the piston, the crankcase is in flow communication with the combustion chamber by means of a transfer passage. A mixture passage for supplying a fuel/air mixture is provided that opens by means of a mixture intake into the cylinder. The mixture intake is piston-controlled. The combustion chamber has an exhaust port. The two-stroke engine has a transverse plane that divides the cylinder parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder; the longitudinal axis of the cylinder is located within the transverse plane. The exhaust port of the combustion chamber is arranged on one side of the transverse plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,708 discloses a two-stroke engine for a power tool. The two-stroke engine has a mixture passage that has a mixture intake opening into the cylinder. The mixture intake is arranged at the cylinder on the side opposite the exhaust port of the combustion chamber. Relative to an imaginary transverse plane through which the longitudinal cylinder axis extends, on one side of the transverse plane the exhaust port is arranged and the mixture intake is arranged on the opposite side of the transverse plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,204 B1 discloses a two-stroke engine in which scavenging air is supplied below the exhaust port of the combustion chamber. The air passage is connected by means of two piston recesses with the transfer passage of the two-stroke engine. In operation of the engine, the piston recess must not connect the exhaust port and the air intake. For this reason, the piston of the two-stroke engine must have a comparatively tall configuration so that the piston recess does not open toward the exhaust port, not even when the piston is at the top dead center.